The present invention relates to a box containing facial tissues, and more particularly to a box which can be easily opened and from which the uppermost facial tissue can be easily removed.
As an example of conventional boxes containing facial tissues, FIG. 8 shows a carton 1 in the shape of a rectangular parallelepiped, in which a plurality of folded facial tissues 2 are stacked and intertwined with one another so as to be drawn out one after another. A perforated line 4 for forming an oval outlet for the facial tissues 2 is provided on the top sheet or wall 3 of the carton 1. A transparent film 5 attached to the under surface of the top sheet 3 has a slot 9 so that a facial tissue 2 half drawn out therethrough will stand erect. In order to open the carton 1, a portion of the perforated line 4 is torn by pushing thereagainst with a finger tip, and an oval piece defined by perforated line 4 is removed from the top sheet 3.
The above-described conventional carton 1 has a disadvantage that sometimes such opening is not easy because deviation from the perforated line 4 sometimes occurs in tearing the oval portion. When such deviation occurs, the edge of the oval outlet has a poor appearance. The conventional carton 1 has another disadvantage that it is difficult to remove the uppermost facial tissue 2, because its edge is behind the top sheet 3.